Dreaming of You
by Where'dSexyGo
Summary: He's all I dream about-Katie (Complete! I hope you like it!)
1. Crush that will never be grown out of

"Dreaming of you"  
  
Okay, well this is my first fanfic ever, so it will probably suck. So, feel free to review the way you want. Keep it clean though, thanks!  
  
Of course it is Katie/Freddy! And I don't know about any other pairings..there may be some later, I don't know yet. And I will probably never have cliff-hangers, I hate those! So yeah, to spare the annoyment of me I'm just going to get to the point before the chapters are over. And I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I'll try to update as soon as possible, because I also hate it when people don't update for like a month.  
  
---I own nothing,(gets teary eyed) I do not own this movie (starts crying) I own nothing at all (sobs)---  
  
*Katie's POV*  
  
So here I am, sitting in 6th grade English last class of the day, dying of boredom because our teacher is going on and on about some subject which I have no clue of. I hear a pencil taping behind me.  
  
I smile, because I know who that pencil belongs to.  
  
Freddy Jones, good friend, crush, and band mate. That's right, he's my first and only crush. I've known him since we started school. I've liked him ever since 3rd grade when he beat up some kids because they were making fun of my hair cut. Wow, bad memories and one bad hair cut. Well I grew out of that hair cut, but I've never grown out of that crush. But I was very good at hiding it until last year, when my new life started with one guy, named Dewey Finn.  
  
So..going down memory lane. 5th grade, was like any ole' year. Until our teacher slipped and broke her leg. So we all thought we would just get some any old sub, boy were we wrong! Instead we got Dewey Finn. He showed us life outside of homework, trying to get into Harvard, and following the world's rules. He showed us a new way of life, rock and roll. So now, I am part of one of the greatest youth bands ever, called the School of Rock.  
  
Now instead of playing the cello, gag. I play the bass guitar. And here's the rest of the band : My good friend Zack plays the guitar, Freddy plays the drums, Lawrence on the keyboard, Tomika lead back up singer, Marta another back up singer, Alicia yet another back up singer, and last but not least my good friend Summer, who is the band's manager. Oh and I can't forget Dewey, who plays the guitar and is the lead singer.  
  
Oh and I just remembered.... "End POV"  
  
"Katie, Katie?!" Summer says impatiently, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What?" I answers.  
  
"Class ended like 5 minutes ago, that's what! If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for band practice!" Summer says walking to the door.  
  
I sigh, and get my things. Knowing what Summer said is true. Although she is like my best friend, does she have to be right about everything? I mean, come on! We all mess up sometimes, well more then sometimes. But not Summer...  
  
"KATIE?!?" I hear Summer yell.  
  
While making a face, I walk to the door because I wish not to get the wrath of Summer today.  
  
---Well I hope you liked! Please review, and tell me this is the best fanfic you have ever read! lol just kidding. But Please review! Thanks much!—ForTheNations--- 


	2. His melting smile

---Wow, that was a short chapter, I'm sorry. That's another thing I hate, short chapters, and there I go making one! Well at least I'm updating twice in one day. Once again, I own nothing---  
  
Now we are walking up the stairs to Dewey's apartment. I can hear music, so I have a feeling we are late. So instead of getting the wrath of Summer, I'm going to get the wrath of the band.  
  
We walk in the door, I try to slip into my place as un-noticed as I can.  
  
"You're late!" Dewey yells. I cringe, guess I wasn't that un-noticed.  
  
I smile, hoping it would make Dewey soft.  
  
"Don't give me that, missy! I know your ways" Guess that didn't work either, man I need to get new ways to suck up.  
  
"Don't give you what?" I say.  
  
Dewey rolls his eyes, turning around to help the singers with a song. I silently laugh, knowing I missed the wrath by an inch, guess he's in a good mood today.  
  
I start tuning my guitar, thinking about the very cute drummer behind me.  
  
"I know that smile, Miss Katie"- Zach says  
  
I roll my eyes, and continue tuning my guitar.  
  
"Fine, ignore me. But it's not like I don't know what that smile is for, or should I say whom?"-Zach says, laughing.  
  
Gah, why does Zach have to be so smart in the ways of the heart? Did I just think that? Man, I really need to stop reading those romance novels.  
  
I watch Zach go talk to Lawrence about some song they are working on. While I finish tuning my guitar. I wonder how many other people know? I look around the room, everyone seems to be working on their own thing at the moment. So I go to the kitchen. To get something to drink, looking into the refrigerator I really don't see much. I sigh, man I gotta find something, I'm dying here. I hear someone behind me, I think its Dewey so I just stay there leaning into the refrigerator, looking for something.  
  
"Working out lately?" Some one asks, laughing.  
  
I jump because that voice belongs to Freddy. Trying to come up with a sarcastic comeback.  
  
"And how would you know, Mr. Jones?" I say, laughing.  
  
"Well, um seeing you lean in..um, well I just do!"-he replys  
  
I roll my eyes at his lame comeback.  
  
"Can I help you with something Freddy?" I ask.  
  
"Um, no. Just thought I'd come in here and keep you company since everyone seems to be into their own thing at the moment." He says.  
  
"Well that was very nice of you, I don't know what I would ever do without your lovely company Mr. Jones"-I say in a laughing tone.  
  
"Okay, for one. It's Freddy, how long have you known me? Mr. Jones is my father." He says. Smiling...man how do I love that smile! I melt every time he does it.  
  
"Sorry, Mr..oh I mean Freddy" I say smiling back. He rolls his eyes.  
  
"So, I was wondering if you want to come over and do something after practice. Zach is coming, so you can bring Summer if you want."  
  
"Alright, I just need to ask my mom. And I'll go ask Summer." I say, still smiling.  
  
"Okay cool, I guess we should go back and see if everyone is ready for practice" Freddy says, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
I only nod, because silently, I'm yelling WOOHOO, I get to hang out with Freddy, finally! Even though Zach and Summer are going to be there too. Oh well, I don't mind.  
  
So, I walk into the other room. Freddy smiles at me, I smile back. I go get my bass, and we start practice.  
  
---Okay, hope you liked it. It's cool if you don't. Oh and I think I'm going to be pairing Zach up with someone later in the story, don't know who yet. But someone! :-p I'll update soon! ~ForTheNations--- 


	3. Freaking

--I own nothing once again—  
  
"Okay guys, you need to work on the new song, but other then that today went well. So get out of my house!" I hear Dewey say in a joking manner.  
  
I start putting my guitar up, but then I remembered I had to go ask Summer if she wants to come to Freddy's with her today.  
  
"Summer!" I say just before she walks out the door  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"Come here, I have to ask you something"  
  
I hear her hmmph, as she walks up to me. "Yes? What is it you need to ask of me?" She asks  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go over to Freddy's with me today? Zach is going to be there.."I say knowing that Summer has had a crush on him since last year.  
  
I see her considering it, then getting out her cell phone.  
  
"Hey mom, can I hang out with Katie for awhile?" I hear her ask her mom.  
  
"Okay, thanks mom" She hangs up.  
  
"She said it was okay, as long as I'm back by 8" She says  
  
"Okay, cool. Lets go see where Freddy is.." I say  
  
So we start walking outside, and I spot him talking to Zach about music no doubt.  
  
"Ready to go?" Freddy asks  
  
I nod, and we start walking. I start out with Summer at my side, but then she had to go talk to Zach about something. So I just walk by myself, then I feel someone besides me.  
  
"Hey Katie" Freddy says  
  
"Hey" I say back.  
  
"Why are you all the way back here?" He asks  
  
I shrug, not having a reason.  
  
He laughs a little bit "Oh okay, thanks for clearing that up for me" He says Smirking, I say "No problem"  
  
"So how was school?" Freddy asks.  
  
Laughing, I say "Freddy, I'm in almost all your classes besides girls gym, I think you would know how school was"  
  
"Oh yeah, right" He replies, giving me a innocent smile.  
  
I roll my eyes. Then I notice that Zach and Summer are no where in sight.  
  
"Hey, where did Zach and Summer go?" I ask Freddy  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. But Zach knows the way to my house so he'll get there sometime" Freddy says.  
  
*Freddy's POV*  
  
So I'm walking home with one of my best friends, Katie, my heart is pounding so hard, I'm wondering if she can hear it. I've known Katie for like ever, and we've been good friends since 3rd grade, when I beat up some kids that were making fun of her for some stupid reason.  
  
That was also the first time I realized I really liked her, more then a friend, because I wanted nothing more then to pound their faces in, for making her cry. That was also the first time my heart ever broke, when I saw her cry. It wasn't like loud annoying crying, it was just silent tears going down her face. Makes me get mad all over again just thinking about it.  
  
But I kind of hid the crush and forgot about it til 5th grade when we started a rock band. And I learned how to play the drums. Now, drums are my life. I would do just about anything to just play all the time without stopping. And Katie learned how to play the bass guitar, and started dressing punk when we didn't have to wear our uniforms. I'm not trying to be shallow or whatever because I really can't stand a girl that has no depth. But I would be lying if I didn't say that she looks hot when she dresses that way. And I'm not saying she doesn't always look hot, because she does. But it just brings out her real self. And I love that.  
  
Right now, I want nothing but to hold her hand. You know how people always say that guys hormones are running our lives. That may be somewhat true, but my crush on Katie is not hormones at all, it's a pure emotion.  
  
*End Freddy's POV*  
  
"Freddy? You there?" I ask  
  
"Perhaps, I need to go check though" He says, trying to be witty.  
  
I laugh at his attempt to be witty.  
  
"What?" he asks  
  
I shake my head "Nothing" I say.  
  
He shrugs.  
  
"Ah here we are!" He says, and does some dorky looking hand movement.  
  
Laughing, I say "Okay, well I think we should do our homework first, my parents will kill me if they find out I went over to someones house before doing it"  
  
"Okay, yeah. My mom will probably make me do it before I do anything too. And I think I'm going to call Zach's cell, because I have no idea where he went" He says.  
  
I nod in a agreement as we walk into his house and head up to his room after he tells his mom that he's home.  
  
As we enter his room, I go sit on his bed and get my homework out while he goes into his bathroom and changes out of his uniform.  
  
I start on my math, and I hear his bathroom door open and I look up. And see him without a shirt on. Blushing I say "Oh! Sorry" while I turn around to face the wall.  
  
"It's okay, I should have warned you before I came out. I forgot to bring a shirt with me" I hear him say while he's looking around in his closet for something to put on.  
  
"You can turn around now if you want, its safe" He says with a hint of laughter in his voice  
  
"Okay" I say, still blushing a bit.  
  
"So, we have math to do right?" Freddy asks  
  
I nod my head, while he gets his stuff out and comes sit next to me.  
  
We work on it for a while, then he says "Okay, I need to take a break before I have a mental breakdown"  
  
"Alright, what do you want to do then?" I ask  
  
"Want to learn to play the drums?" He asks  
  
"Sure" I say, smiling. Because drums is my second favorite instrument, even though I can't play them.  
  
So we walk down the stairs to his basement, where his drum set is.  
  
"Okay, sit down" Freddy says, pointing to the little stool behind the drums.  
  
I sit, and take the drum sticks.  
  
"Just start a simple beat" I do what I'm told.  
  
And I can tell I'm not doing that great because of Freddy's expression on his face. Although I can tell he's trying to be nice.  
  
"Here" He says after I stop trying to drum. And comes around and puts his hands over mine.  
  
I shiver at his touch, how long have I waited to feel his hands on mine. Only if I had enough guts to turn my hands around.  
  
"Like this" He says, I try to concentrate, but it's so very hard.  
  
"Um, I think I should just stick to my bass" I say, trying to get a laugh out.  
  
I stand up and turn around. Freddy is right there in front of me, staring into my eyes.  
  
I try to smile, and I can see he's leaning in. It's happening, my first kiss.  
  
I feel his lips pressing lightly on mine, I freak, pulling back, I try to get around him the best I can, without touching him and run out of his house as fast as I can.  
  
So here I am, ashamed at myself for doing that. I've been waiting so long to do that! Why did I freak? I sigh and walk home. Thinking about calling Summer when I get there.  
  
--Okay there it is! I hope its longer, and I hope you guys liked it! I'll update soon, ForTheNations-- 


	4. Finally!

Okay, to my reviewers!  
  
Jingle Bells: Thanks much! And yeah, I love the idea of Freddy/Katie too. Haha, and yes, Katie did freak! But come on, its her first kiss! :-p  
  
Jewelkitten: Thank you, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
Dolly: I will try my best to continue it! And I'll see what I can do about the Summer/Zach pairing.  
  
Wistful Gypsy: Thank you!! I'm glad you're liking it! :)  
  
slazenger77: Thanks!  
  
audi katia: haha I totally agree, the world does need more F/K! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well, thank you all for reviewing!  
  
-I own nothing- ------------------------------------  
  
*Freddy's POV* I've been laying here for hours, and by the time on my clock it's about 2:30am. Replaying yesterday over and over and trying to figure out what I did wrong. Maybe I was just reading her wrong or something. Because it seemed like she wanted me to do it. She stared right back at me, and it didn't seem like she was ready to run or anything.  
  
And its not like I don't know her, so I'm pretty sure she wanted it too, but why did she freak? I'm guessing it was her first kiss, it was my first kiss too. Although I have had many opportunities in the past, I just didn't want to waste it on some girl that I didn't really like.  
  
And I'm sure she has had too, I mean, she is hot! And she's not shallow either, she's one of the smartest girls I have ever known. Eh, I don't even want to think about what other guys think about her. I just don't understand, I've been told that girls have a lot more going on in their minds then guys, I just don't know.  
  
But man! When my lips touched hers, I was just waiting for big fireworks to go off behind her. I'm still shivering from her touch. I wonder what is going through her mind about all this...  
  
*End Freddy's POV*  
  
*Katie's POV* I've been tossing and turning all night, trying to find a good spot to go to sleep so I can forget about how stupid I acted yesterday. But it just isn't working. I want nothing more then to get up and walk to his house and have him kiss me again.  
  
I mean, I have waited forever for him to do that! But when it finally happens, I freak out and run away. I hate that about myself, I always run away from things that will rock the boat. And usually the stuff that rocks the boat is totally awesome things, but I always run away! Ugh, I'm so ashamed of myself. I wonder what he's thinking, if he's not able to fall asleep either, trying to understand why I ran away.  
  
And its not like I didn't like the kiss, because let me tell you! Once his soft lips touched mine, I just wanted to sigh. It was so awesome! That was the kiss I have been waiting for since 3rd grade! But I go and freak out. I have to talk to him about this in the morning...  
  
*End Katie's POV*  
  
"Katie? Get up hunny. It's time for school" I hear my mom say.  
  
I groan and say "Okay mom, I'm up"  
  
I hear my mom walk out of my room so I can get dressed.  
  
Getting up, I walk to my closet, getting my uniform out.  
  
Muttering to myself about how stupid uniforms are.  
  
Once I'm ready, I walk down stairs to get some breakfast. My mom is sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.  
  
"Morning sunshine" She says, I give her a small smile.  
  
"You better start walking, school starts in 20 minutes" She says  
  
I groan and get something I can eat while I walk.  
  
While walking to the door, I yell bye to my mom and start that boring 10 minute walk to school.  
  
As I walk into the school, I have just enough time to go to my locker and get my books out for my first class. I sigh, because I have to sit in front of Freddy the whole period.  
  
Walking into the class room, I see Freddy talking to Zach on the other side. So I quickly walk to my desk and sit down. I hear the bell go off, I let out a breath because that means I don't have to talk to Freddy this period. Saved by the bell some would say.  
  
School goes by very slowly, but at least I don't have any opportunities to talk to Freddy. I know I have to talk to him soon, but just not now.  
  
I hear the last bell ring, and I go to my locker to get my stuff as fast I can. But it seems not fast enough because I feel someone beside me.  
  
"Can we talk?" Freddy asks  
  
"Um, I really can't talk right now. My mom said I needed to be home as soon as I can. I have to clean or something."  
  
I see him nod and walk away.  
  
I sigh, why did I say that? My mom never said that and I know we need to talk, badly. But I shrug and walk out of the school to begin that walk to home. Thinking about calling Summer, seeing I didn't get a chance yesterday.  
  
As I walk into my house, I read the note by the door saying that mom and dad are staying the night together in the city dad works in. And that they will be home by the time she gets home from school. Great I think, I get to spend the day alone.  
  
I walk into the kitchen, looking for something to eat for dinner. I see a $20 dollar bill by a pizza ad. So I go get the phone and order something.  
  
After hanging up, I walk upstairs to change out of my uniform into something more comfy.  
  
Walking back downstairs I pick up the phone to call Summer.  
  
"Hello?" I hear someone ask.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if Summer was home?" I ask  
  
"May I ask who is speaking?" I hear her mom ask.  
  
"It's Katie" I say  
  
"Oh Hello Katie, I'll go get Summer" her mom says  
  
"Thank you" I say  
  
"Hello?" I hear Summer say  
  
"Hey Summer, I need to talk."  
  
"Katie? Okay, what's up?" She asks  
  
I tell her all about yesterday, about how we kissed then I freaked and ran away.  
  
"Katie Katie Katie!" I hear Summer say  
  
"What? I know what I did was stupid, but I don't know what to do! I know I need to go talk to him, but I don't have the guts to do it" I say  
  
"Katie, you need to get over that and go talk to him! He's probably thinking you hate him and that you can't believe he kissed you or something" Summer says.  
  
I sigh, knowing she's right. Here she goes with the I'm always right thing again.  
  
"You know I'm right, Katie. But listen, I have to go. I have to go eat dinner, we are having guests" I hear Summer gag at that.  
  
I laugh, saying "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, have fun!"  
  
"Yeah right, Bye" She says as she hangs up.  
  
I hang up the phone, and walk into the den where my bass is. I start messing around with it. Trying to clear my head and thinking of what to say to Freddy when I finally get the guts to talk to him.  
  
I hear the doorbell ring, so I put up my guitar and go get the money to pay the pizza guy.  
  
After eating some pizza then go sit in the living room to zone out while I watch TV.  
  
At about 10, I shut off the TV and head upstairs, hoping I'll fall asleep.  
  
But I guess luck isn't going my way today, seeing it is now 11:30 pm, and I really need to talk to Freddy right now, or I'll bust. So I decide to get dressed and walk over to his house. Knowing his parents are already asleep.  
  
I walk around to where his window is and find a rock that I can throw at his window with out breaking it. After about 4 tries, I see his light come on.  
  
He opens his window and looks down.  
  
"Katie? What are you doing out here?" I hear him say.  
  
"I really need to talk to you, and I can't go to sleep till I do" I say.  
  
I can tell he's considering something by the way he's tilting his head.  
  
"Okay, go to the front door. I'll be down there in a minute" He says.  
  
I nod and head to the front door.  
  
After about 2 minutes, the door opens. With Freddy on the other side with just pajama pants on.  
  
I blush a little and say "No need to get all dressed up for just little ole me" Trying to lighten the mood.  
  
He smirks and moves back from the door a little bit to let me in.  
  
"Lets go to my room, my parents sleep down here so they wont know" He says, I nod and follow him up the stairs.  
  
When we get to his room, he sits on his bed. I stand by his desk. Feeling a little awkward, standing in the room of a guy I really like, and he's sitting on his bed with only pajama pants on. But I just get to the point, so I can get this over with.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for coming over so late. And I'm sorry I probably woke you up, but I had to talk to you about the whole thing a few days. And I'm also sorry for ignoring you at school today." I say  
  
He nods and gives me the look to keep going, so I do.  
  
"The reason I freaked is because I've waited so long for you to do that, and I just didn't know what to do. So I ran away. I'm sorry if I hurt you or something, I've been beating myself up about it for the past few days. Because, frankly I really like you, and I don't ever want to do anything that would hurt you." I say, slightly blushing at my confession.  
  
I see him look down at the floor for a little bit. Then he looks up, with a slight smile on his face. He stands up and walks over to me. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he leans in for my second kiss. But this time is different, because once I feel his soft, warm lips on mine, I don't freak. I stand there and kiss him back, letting all the emotion that I have been holding in for all those years out.  
  
We stand there kissing for what seems like hours, but it was probably more like 5 minutes. My whole body is shaking, and I can feel his shaking too. I start feeling a new emotion I have never felt for anyone outside of my family, but in a new way.  
  
I feel him lean back and put his forehead on mine. I look up into his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes, I would be content just standing here looking into his eyes forever.  
  
"I think I should head home, it's getting late" I say in a mere whisper.  
  
"I'm not going to let you walk all the way home by yourself at this time of night, give me a minute, I'll go get a shirt on" He says.  
  
I merely nod, still in shock of what I'm feeling.  
  
I watch him put on a hoodie, and walk back over to me.  
  
He intertwines his fingers with mine, and we walk downstairs.  
  
Once we get out side, he puts his arm around my shoulder seeing that I'm slightly shivering at the cold.  
  
We don't say much on the way to my house. Once we get to the front door I turn to face him and say "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow, so we can walk to school tomorrow, okay?"  
  
I nod, and lean in for a kiss. I put my arms about his neck, and I can feel his arms around my waist. After leaning back, I just stare into his eyes again with his arms around me, I can not get enough of those eyes!  
  
I smile up at him and say "Good Night Mr. Jones, it was a lovely evening"  
  
"Good evening, Miss Katie. I hope to see you again soon." He says with a smirk and does a little bow.  
  
I laugh, and kiss him on the nose.  
  
"Good night Freddy." I say opening the door.  
  
"Night Katie" I hear him say as I walk into the house, closing the door.  
  
I do a little dance and head upstairs, replaying the night in my head...  
  
*Freddy's POV* I am now walking home, at 12 am. From my new girlfriends house. I smile, thinking of Katie's beautiful smile, of her beautiful kisses. That's right, kisses. I finally got to kiss Katie the way I have been wanting to kiss her since 3rd grade. And you also heard right, girlfriends house, Katie is my girlfriend. Beautiful, perfect Katie is finally my girlfriend.  
  
I wonder how I ever got a girl as perfect as Katie. She is all I have ever wanted, she is the only thing I have ever wanted. And I hope I'll never lose her. And yeah, I know we are only in the 6th grade, and yes there are a lot of years till we are grown up, but if I don't get to keep Katie, I hope I find someone just like her. But I hope I never have to find the second best, I want the best. And for me, Katie is the best.  
  
I'm fighting the urge to run back to Katie's and hold her all night. But I know how much trouble that would cause, and I want to start this relationship right.  
  
I walk up to my house, open the door. And head upstairs.  
  
As I'm lying on my bed, I replay tonight in my head as I fall into a dream filled sleep...  
  
---Okay! There ya go, I hope you liked, and please let me know if I should keep going or if this is a good ending. I'm not sure, so I need opinions! ForTheNations--- 


	5. Beat

Well, I decided to keep going, for now. Sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
To my reviewers,  
  
Wistful Gypsy-(love the name by the way) Lol yeah , I know I know it is a tad sappy but, a good love story isn't good with out it getting a little sappy! And yes, they are only in 6th grade, but people under estimate how much kids their age can understand and stuff, okay yeah I'm babbling sorry. Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
BabyRose129- Thank you! (  
  
SOR*BBG- Thank you, I'll try.  
  
Princess642-Thank you, and yes I know. I've seen them too, but its usually after I post it, so I have to go through the whole thing of uploading it again and yeah..I'll try harder to fix them before I post the chapters. But thanks much!  
  
Well Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
I really don't know what's going to happen in this chapter. And I own nothing once again.  
  
"Freddy, wake up."  
  
I groan and turn to the wall.  
  
"Freddy! Get up now! We need to talk to you right now." I hear my mother yell.  
  
Oh great, what did I do this time? Then I remember last night, did they find out? Crap, oh well, wouldn't be the first time I get into trouble. I prop myself up on my elbow.  
  
"Yes mother dearest?" I say with a smirk on my face.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face right this minute young man" I hear my dad say from the doorway. Hold up, dad's here? Oh crap, might as well start digging my grave.  
  
I roll my eyes, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, boy." My dad says.  
  
"What can I do for you lovely people this morning?" I say with a sarcastic tone. As you can probably tell, my parents aren't on my top ten list.  
  
I see my dad get red in the face; I try to hold in my laughter. Before my dad can say something, my mom buts in.  
  
"Fredrick, we know you went out last night. And we also know there was someone with you. May I ask who it was?" My mom says in a demanding tone.  
  
I stay silent, hoping they some how will disappear.  
  
"Answer your mother, young man" My dad says.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I say, "It was no body, I just went on a walk"  
  
"Don't you dare lie to us, Fredrick" Mom says.  
  
"It was no body mom; will you please get out so I can get ready for a fun filled day at school?" I say.  
  
"Fine, but we are going to talk to you about this later." Mom says while she walks out.  
  
"It was a girl, wasn't it Fredrick?" My dad asks from the doorway.  
  
Ignoring him, I walk to my closet to get out my uniform.  
  
"Don't ignore me, Fredrick" My dad says.  
  
"Go away dad, like you care anyway." I say while walking in my bathroom.  
  
Thinking he left, I walk back into my room. But I see him sitting on my bed.  
  
"Go away" I say flatly, its too early for this.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that under my roof." Dad says.  
  
I roll my eyes, and grab my backpack. Walking out of my room I mutter under my breath.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me, young man!" I hear my dad yell, I keep walking. As fast as I can down the stairs, knowing how my dad gets when he's really angry.  
  
Right when I walk out the door, someone throws me back into the house. I feel a slap on my face before I can react. "Don't you ever talk to my like that again, Fredrick!" My father yells. "I want you to come home right after school, you hear me?" My dad says in my ear. I rip from his grasp and run out of the house. ------------------------------------------------- I'm sitting here waiting for Freddy to get here. He's late, no surprise though, he's always late. I smile at the thought of how Dewey is always yelling at him for being late to practice.  
  
I see Freddy walking down the sidewalk to my house; I see a frown on his face. I wonder what that's about.  
  
"Good Morning, Katie" I hear Freddy say.  
  
I smile up at him and say "Good morning"  
  
"Ready to go?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, but you are late. Fredrick, I think we need to talk about this. And how being on time is something that needs to be done" I say with a smirk on my face, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
I see him cringe when I say Fredrick, and feel his mood darken.  
  
We walk in an awkward silence for a little bit, till I notice a red looking mark on Freddy's face.  
  
"What's that?" I ask, pointing to his face.  
  
I see him shrug, and start walking a little faster.  
  
"Freddy, talk to me. What is that?" I demand.  
  
"Nothing, Katie. Just drop it" Freddy says. I can tell he's trying to not lash out at me.  
  
"Freddy, a red hand print on your face is not nothing!" I say, in a loud voice.  
  
"It's nothing! Drop it, Katie. I mean it" He tells me.  
  
"Fine" I say, giving up.  
  
We finally arrive at school, after a long, tension filled walk.  
  
I say a quick bye to Freddy, and go try to find Summer.  
  
I see her leaning against my locker, waiting for me.  
  
"Katie, where have you been? Did you talk to Freddy yet?" She asks.  
  
"Around, and yes" I say in a flat tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Summer asks.  
  
"I'll tell you about it at lunch, we have to get to class" I say.  
  
She nods, and we start walking to class in silence.  
  
After getting my lunch, I go find Zach. I really need to talk to him, about everything.  
  
I see him sitting under a tree, with his eyes closed. Reminds me of me. I laugh a bit, thinking about how I'm bringing him to the dark side, hah yeah right.  
  
"Zack" I say  
  
"Freddy" Zack says in reply.  
  
"How's it going?" He asks.  
  
"Great and not too great."  
  
"Oh, care to fill me in?" He says.  
  
"Well, Katie is now my girlfriend" I say with a grin on my face, then it turns into a frown, thinking about what I'm going to say next. "And my father slapped me again this morning, and Katie knows something is up" I finish, looking at Zach to see what his reaction is.  
  
I see him sigh, "So you finally got Katie eh?" he says with a smile on his face.  
  
I laugh a bit, thinking about Katie.  
  
I see him darken a bit, probably thinking about what I said last. "And I see that your father is still being the great guy he is" He pauses for a bit, then says, "You know you can't hide this from Katie forever, she's going to find out soon enough. She's not stupid you know."  
  
"I know, I know, but what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Katie, guess what? My dad hits me'? Yeah right. And am I supposed to expect, that she won't do anything? Man, I just don't know what to do. I wish life was easy" I laugh at that thought, how life will never be easy.  
  
I see Zach shake his head. "You have to tell her sometime dude, shrugging and running away wont cut it forever you know."  
  
"Anyway, I need to go talk to Summer. So I'll see you at band practice, okay?"  
  
I nod, and watch him walk away. Not noticing someone sitting next to me.  
  
"We need to talk Freddy" I hear Katie's sweet voice say next to me.  
  
I turn to look at her and see that she's looking down at her lap.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
  
"Freddy, why was there a red hand print on your face this morning?" Katie asked.  
  
I shrug, trying to think of what I can say.  
  
Katie looks at me with a questioning expression.  
  
"I um, I kind of yelled at my dad and I made him mad. And he sort of hit me on the face. But it was my fault, I was being myself" I say. Looking at Katie to see what kind of reaction she would have.  
  
She just kind of sat there, staring at nothing. "Is that the first time he hit you?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
I shrug, not sure if I should tell her the whole truth.  
  
"I see its not" She says, man she is way too smart for her own good.  
  
I shrug again, "It's no big deal, it's usually my fault anyway."  
  
"No big deal? No big deal?! Freddy, your dad hits you! And you think that's no big deal?!" Katie says in a shocked voice.  
  
"Shh, you don't have to tell the whole world you know." I say, in a not so friendly tone.  
  
"Are you going to do anything about it?" She asks.  
  
"Why should I? I can take it" I say.  
  
"And what if one night he gets so angry he doesn't stop? Is it still not going to be a no big deal?" Katie asked.  
  
"Just drop it Katie, okay? I'm doing fine." I say, getting up.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I gotta go." Katie says, walking away from me. --------------------------------------------- *Katie's POV*  
  
I can not believe it! I just can't believe! How can Freddy's dad hit him? And how can Freddy be so cool about it? Does he not know his dad could go to jail for it? Freddy can make me so mad sometimes! But that's why I like him, he doesn't take people's crap. But I guess he does take his dad's crap. I just don't know what to do. But I don't think I can do anything. *End Katie's POV*  
  
Can Class get any more boring? It just seems to go on and on. I can't even focus, I've been thinking about Freddy all day and we have band practice today, I just want to get out of here. Only 2 more minutes. ---------------------------------  
  
Walking into Dewey's, I see Zach talking to Dewey about a new song. Marta, Alicia, and Tomika are practicing a new song it seems. Lawrence is playing something that I haven't heard before. Summer is talking to someone on the phone. And Freddy is behind the drums, it seems I'm the last person here today, great...  
  
"Hello Katie, so glad you could join us today" Dewey says.  
  
I give him a faint smile, and go get my bass ready.  
  
After practice, I sit outside. Having no reason to get home early, seeing my parents called early this morning saying they'll be back this weekend. They just couldn't part ways yet. I roll my eyes. Their lovey dovey crap gets annoying. It's not like dad has to work outside of the city, but its okay. I like it when they aren't home, I don't have to see them making out in the living room.  
  
I feel someone sit beside me, I know who that someone is.  
  
"Hey Freddy" I say.  
  
"Hi Katie" I hear him say.  
  
"Why are you sitting out here?" He asks.  
  
"Got no where to go, my mom is out of town till the weekend. It seems my parents just can't part ways yet." I say in a disgusted tone, shaking my head.  
  
"I'm sorry" He says.  
  
"It's no big deal, they do it all the time"  
  
"No, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten mad or whatever" He says.  
  
"Oh, that.." I say, making my voice a bit softer. "Does he like beat you?"  
  
"No! He just slaps me sometimes, when he's really mad."  
  
"Oh, and your mom doesn't do anything?" I ask  
  
"No, my mom is blind as a bat sometimes. She has the mind set that my dad is perfect and would never hurt us or something." He says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" I say, giving him a sad smile.  
  
"Don't be, it's my fault. I make him do it. By being myself."  
  
I shake my head, "No Freddy, no matter how mad he is, he should never ever hit you. I don't see how anyone could ever hurt you. It's just wrong" I say, with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Aw, Katie don't cry. Its okay, it is." Freddy says, kissing my eye lids. Then kissing where the tears fall.  
  
After about 15 minutes of just sitting there in his arms. I say "We better go, its getting kind of dark. And I hate being around here when it gets dark"  
  
"Okay, I'll walk you home." He says.  
  
I nod, and stand up. Taking his hand in mine. After walking for a while, I ask "What's going to happen when you go home?"  
  
"Nothing, my dad probably forgot about it already."  
  
"Okay" I say.  
  
"Hey, your house is in a totally different direction, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I say  
  
"You sure?" He asks, with an uncertain expression.  
  
I laugh, saying, "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't start giving me that 'I have to be a gentleman' crap, okay? I would miss the old, mess with me, I'll kill you Freddy."  
  
I see him smirk a bit, "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Night, Katie" He says, turning onto another street, that goes to his house.  
  
"Night Freddy" I say.  
  
I walk the rest of the way home in silence, listening to the sounds of night.  
  
Alrighty! There ya go! Hope you like, once again I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I'll try to update again this week. And yes, it did get a little sappy in there, I'm sorry! I just had to do it lol--ForTheNations 


	6. Never

Alright, to the reviewers,  
  
MissFuzz-(first review) I'll try my best to make sure I fix the grammar errors before I post. (2nd review) I'll try to add more music things in the story (i.e., discussions on drummers as you stated). And about the Mr. Jones thing, it was meant to be sarcastic humor. She wasn't saying it in a serious way. (3rd review) Thank you, And yes, I'll try to have more just hanging out parts and such. I agree with you, they would have more to talk about, but please remember this is my first fanfic, so yeah it's not going to be the best. But thank you for giving me some constructive criticism. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Jewelkitten-I'm glad you like it, thank you. And I'll try my best.  
  
Yoshi09-lol thank you for the review.  
  
SOR*BBG- I'll try my best.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
I'm sorry about how my paragraphs and stuff were all over the place. And how there weren't any dividing lines between different parts of the story. My computer messed up for some reason.  
  
I do not own anything, and I don't really know what's going to happen in this chapter, but I hope you like.  
  
And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, a lot has be going on around here, on to the story... -----------  
  
Walking up to my house, I notice all the lights off.  
  
I shake off some uneasy feelings, and open the door.  
  
I feel a hand grab my shirt and pull me inside.  
  
"Where were you?! I told you I wanted you home right after school!" My dad yells into my ear.  
  
"Let....Me...Go" I say, trying not to lash out and get hurt more.  
  
"I asked you something Fredrick, answer me!" My dad yells, pushing me into the living room.  
  
I have a feeling I'm not going to feel too great in the morning...  
  
---------------------  
  
Sitting at home, doing my homework. I remember I forgot to get an assignment from Freddy. And I really need that assignment, it's due tomorrow.  
  
Looking at the clock to see if it's too late or not to go get it.7:30pm, it's not too late I think. So I walk downstairs to get my coat.  
  
I start writing a note, but then I remembered that there's no one home to read it. So I walk out the door, into the cool evening air. And start walking in the direction of Freddy's house, humming some song that we practiced earlier today. -----------------  
  
I feel the first blow on my left cheek; I can already tell its going to leave a mark. It hurts so bad.  
  
The second blow is to my stomach, I stagger backwards, trying to keep my balance. I do not want my father see me fall.  
  
Before my father can hit me again, the doorbell rings.  
  
"Stay right there Fredrick, I'm not done talking to you yet" My father says in an evil tone.  
  
I hear my dad open the door, and ask the person what they want. But when I hear the person's response, I jump. It's Katie.  
  
What is she doing here? Of all times, why did she have to come when my father was in a bad mood?  
  
I hear Katie ask if I'm home, because she needs a homework assignment.  
  
Then I hear my father say something, that makes me just want to punch him till he can't move.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're the girl who made Freddy the little devil he is then? Sneaking out in the middle of the night, all this rock music, playing the drums. I knew it was a girl. I didn't know she would be so pretty though. Come in, I'll show you to Freddy" My dad says with something in his voice that I really don't like.  
  
Oh no, please no. Why does my dad have to be such a jerk? I try to regain my composer and wipe up the blood on my cheek before Katie walks in.  
  
I see Katie's eyes go wide when she sees me. I can tell my dad sees it too, because he laughs at the sight.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry. This must be a bad time, I'll get it later." Katie says, seeing she just walked into something she never wanted to see.  
  
"Oh no, it's okay! It's always fun having an observer when I teach Freddy a thing or two about respect." My dad says with a smirk.  
  
I see my dad walk towards me; I get ready for another blow. But before he can do anything, I hear Katie scream stop.  
  
I can tell she's on the verge of tears, and before I can do anything. I see my dad pull his hand back, and slap Katie across the face.  
  
"You also need to learn a thing or two about respecting elders, young lady!" My dad yells at Katie.  
  
Now I'm really mad. No one and I mean no one will ever touch Katie. And before I can think, I run as fast as I can, and run into my dad. Pushing him down, I kick him in his side. Grabbing Katie's hand, I run out of my house as fast as I can without making Katie fall.  
  
After about a mile of running, I finally stop. And before either of us can say anything, I grab Katie and hug her so hard; I think I broke a few bones.... ---------------  
  
When I saw Freddy's dad come at me, with his hand raised I froze. And after, I just went into shock; I don't remember much, other then Freddy running into his dad and kicking him; Freddy grabbing my hand and running; then Freddy grabbing me in the tightest hug and that is where we are now..  
  
I hold onto Freddy like he's a lifesaver in the middle of the sea. And I can feel my shoulder soaked with some liquid, and then I realize Freddy is crying, no more like sobbing into my neck.  
  
This surprises me; never in a million years would I have guessed Freddy was the sobbing type. And I'm not just going on the male pride thing, it's just seemed like Freddy was too tough. That he didn't know how to cry, he always has that tough face on. Not letting any emotions out.  
  
Then I hear him say I'm sorry over and over again.  
  
"Shh" I say, "It's okay"  
  
After a few minutes, Freddy pulls away and looks at my face. I can see him getting angry.  
  
"I can't believe it, he hit you! He actually hit you. How dare him, if I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him." Freddy says, with hate filled eyes.  
  
"Freddy, stop. Its okay, no need to get all rallied. And stop worrying about me. It's not that bad, worry about you, look at you. You look terrible, let's go to my house. We need to clean that up before it gets infected." I say.  
  
"Did he hit you anywhere else?" I ask  
  
I see him nod and say, "Yeah, but its not bleeding or anything, it just hurts."  
  
As we walk up to my doorstep, I get out my keys.  
  
Opening the door, I turn on the lights and lead Freddy into the kitchen, to clean up the blood.  
  
I have Freddy sit on a stool, and go get the first aid kit. While I'm looking for it, I take notice to how quiet Freddy is being.  
  
"Freddy, are you okay?" I ask, with concern in my voice.  
  
"He hit you" Is all I hear Freddy say.  
  
Then I feel arms around my waist.  
  
"I'm sorry" Freddy says into my ear.  
  
"Freddy, its okay. Now go sit down so I can clean up that cut" I say, in a somewhat demanding tone so Freddy will listen.  
  
I feel those arms go into retreat. I hear Freddy walk back to the stool and sit down.  
  
After a few more minutes of looking, I finally found it.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, I see Freddy staring at nothing, with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Here" I say, sitting next to him, cleaning up as much blood as I can.  
  
After I'm done, I decide that Freddy needs to talk to someone, and that someone isn't going to be me. Not yet, he's not ready for that. So while Freddy is in the bathroom. I pick up the phone and call Zach's cell.  
  
"Hello?" I hear Zach say.  
  
"Hey Zach, I have a favor to ask of you." I say  
  
"Katie? Okay shoot." He says.  
  
"Can you come over and talk to Freddy? Um he had a run-in with his dad, and he's really out of whack about it." I say, in a pleading voice.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Zach asks  
  
I tell Zach the gist of it, and wait for his reaction.  
  
"He hit you?! I'll be over in a few minutes." Zach says before hanging up.  
  
After hanging up the phone, I hear the TV being turned on.  
  
I walk to the living room entrance, to see what Freddy is doing.  
  
I see him staring blankly at the screen. I shake my head, if Freddy doesn't kill his father first, I'd be happy to obligate.  
  
Hearing a small knock at the door, I walk to it and open it. I see Zach on the other side.  
  
I give him a small smile.  
  
"Thank you for coming, I'm really worried" I say with worried filled voice.  
  
"Wow, you don't look to great. I'll go talk to him, and you go clean up and go to bed. I'll take care of it. Okay?" Zach says, taking charge.  
  
"Thank you Zach." I say, while heading upstairs to take a nap,wanting to see Freddy before the morning. -------------------------  
  
*Freddy POV* I can't believe it, he hit her. I'm going to kill him. I really am. He had no right to touch her. I just can't believe it... *End POV*  
  
"Hey man" I hear Zach say.  
  
"Hey" I say, wondering how he got here then remembering how Katie stayed in the kitchen for a little bit. Man, how do I love her.  
  
"So what happened?" Zach asks, while sitting down next to him.  
  
"He hit her, dude. My father hit Katie. I don't care what he did to me, but when he crossed that line, and hit her. I could just kill him." I said, anger filling my voice.  
  
"Understandable" Zach says." So can I have the whole story?"  
  
I tell him all that happened, and when I stop talking. I wait for his response.  
  
"You can't go back there, dude. No telling what he's going to do next time" Zach says.  
  
"You're going to have to turn him in, or he's going to hunt you down and take you back home."  
  
"But what if they let him go? No telling what he's going to do." I say.  
  
"Freddy, worry about that later, but you gotta get out now. And you need to stop with this staring blankly at the screen, Katie's worried sick. I have never seen her so worried about one person before" Zach says, concern filling his voice.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll go talk to her when you leave." I say.  
  
"Okay good, but dude I have to go. My dad is going to kill me when he finds out I left." He says with a little smile on his face.  
  
I laugh a little bit and walk Zach to the door.  
  
"Hey, call me if you need anything okay?" Zach says.  
  
I nod, saying "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Later"  
  
He nods, and starts walking home.  
  
After closing the door, I head upstairs to go talk to Katie.  
  
Walking into her room, I see she has fallen asleep on her bed. She looks so peaceful besides the big red mark on her face. I decided to just leave her be for the time being.  
  
Walking to the door, Katie says "Freddy, stay, please?"  
  
"You sure?" I ask.  
  
She nods, so I walk towards her bed, taking off my shoes and shirt before I lay down next to her.  
  
I hear her gasp when she sees the big bruise on my stomach.  
  
I see tears fall down her face, and my heart lurches.  
  
Lying down next to her, I pull her into a tight hug.  
  
I feel her tears on my chest, and I promise myself that I will never let my father hurt her again. "It's okay, Katie. It's all going to be okay" I say, trying to reassure her as well as myself.  
  
"How do you know Freddy?! How do you know that your dad isn't coming this way right now to beat you to death?! How do you know that this will never happen again?!" Katie says in a loud, almost yelling voice.  
  
"I don't know Baby, I don't know. But all I do know is I'm never going to let him hurt you ever again." I say into her hair.  
  
I feel more tears on my chest, I wish I could just sweep her off to some place where this can all be just a mere memory.  
  
After awhile, I hear Katie's breathing go into that steady rhythm of sleep.  
  
I lay there thinking about everything that happened tonight, what's going to happen tomorrow, and thinking about the look on Katie's face after my father slapped her. At that thought, I pull Katie closer to me.  
  
At about 2am, too tired to think about anything else, I let a dreamless sleep over take me.  
  
------Ugh, I could just kill this computer, it doesn't seem to know what dividing lines are...I'm sorry for those who read this chapter before I fixed it. My computer is crap.  
  
K! I hope you liked it, I know it was kind of unreal. But oh well! It is fiction :-p Well, please review! I'll try to update soon. Later ForTheNations---- 


	7. Going

To the Reviewers— Dont-eat-chunky-pudding- hehe, thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Jewelkitten- Yep, so he seems. Thanks for the review.  
  
The fourth wheel- That he is, and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Sara Stokes1- Thanks, and yeah, I would have put the grade higher but they would have changed, and yeah there's a whole theory behind it.. :-p  
  
The CheezHead- Alright, well in chapter 6 there was only one POV but I think your talking about the dividing lines, yeah my computer totally messed up the chapters. I'll try to make them more clear. Thanks for the review.  
  
Well thanks for all those who reviewed!  
  
I own nothing once again :( ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Screaming, and running with Freddy holding my hand. His father is pounding the pavement, running after us. --  
  
I wake up; shaking with fear from a dream that I can't quite remember. Feeling someone beside me, I freeze then I remember its Freddy.  
  
I turn to face him, he's still asleep. I snuggle closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth. I look up at his face and notice a big bruise on his cheek. I shudder, thinking about yesterday.  
  
I hear my cell phone start ringing, and it's so loud so I try to get up as fast and as carefully as I can so I won't wake Freddy up; wanting him to have a little more time before he has to face reality again.  
  
"Hello?" I say, answering the phone.  
  
"Katie?! Where are you?! Did you forget that we have school today?!" I hear Summer yell into the phone.  
  
Moving into the hall way, so I wont wake up Freddy, I say "Summer, I can't come today some stuff happened. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Summer asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I'll tell you later, okay?" I say.  
  
"No, tell me now! What happened? Are you in trouble?" Summer asks.  
  
"Summer I have to go now, I'll call you later and I'll tell you all about it, okay? Bye" I say, before I click the off button. Then I turn off my phone just in case she tries to call again.  
  
Walking back into my room, I notice that Freddy has woken up and now is staring at me.  
  
"Good Morning" I say, sitting on the bed beside where he is laying.  
  
"Morning" Freddy says with a sleep filled voice.  
  
I feel arms go around me, pulling me back on the bed. Landing next to Freddy, I stare up into his eyes, trying to find out what he's feeling at the moment.  
  
Before I can ask, I feel lips on mine. Kissing them lightly at first then adding more pressure after a while.  
  
I put my arms around Freddy's neck, kissing him back. I feel a hand go up my shirt, I try to pull it back, but I feel it just go back up again. I pull back from Freddy, and get off the bed saying, "No Freddy, not yet."  
  
"I know I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Freddy says with a sad expression.  
  
Sitting back down on the bed, I take his hand.  
  
"What am I going to do, Katie?" Freddy asks, with a fear filled voice.  
  
"I don't know, Freddy. I wish I did, but I don't" I say, rubbing his hand trying to comfort him.  
  
I hear the phone ring, and I feel Freddy tense up beside me.  
  
Standing up, pulling Freddy with me. I walk down the stairs, to wait and see if they leave a message, because I am in no way picking it up.  
  
I hear the beep for the answering machine and a women's voice on the other end. It's Freddy's mom.  
  
"Um, hello there, this is Mrs. Jones, Freddy's mother. Since Katie and Freddy are friends, I was just wondering if you knew where he is; he left all the sudden last night and hasn't come back. His father and I are very worried" I hear Freddy snort at that, I give him a look and keep listening "So if you know anything please give me a call. Thank you." I hear the click of the machine, and look up at Freddy.  
  
"Hah! Worried my butt, once I step foot in that house, I'll get beat till I can't move. Dad just wants his whipping post back and that is never happening again. He will never touch me again" Freddy says in an anger filled voice.  
  
"Freddy, you have to turn him in or he can just drag you back home." I say.  
  
Freddy walks into the living room, I walk in behind him. Then I notice he still is in what he slept in, or should I say what he didn't sleep in?  
  
"You need to go to the police, or he can report you for running away or something" I say, trying to get him motivated to go.  
  
I see him shrug, "What? It's true! And if you want, I'll go with you because I never ever want to see another bruise on you again, unless it's from me" I say, trying to lighten the mood, not knowing why seeing that this is a serious matter. But I've never been good at being serious for long period's time.  
  
I see him smirk a little bit.  
  
"Fine, I, I guess we could go" I hear him say.  
  
"Okay, well let's go get dressed so we can get there as soon as possible" I say, walking to the living room entrance.  
  
"But once we do that, where am I going to stay? Are they going to send me to a foster home or something? Because I'd rather stay with my dad then go to a faster home." Freddy says, with a worried filled voice.  
  
I think for a minute, "You could stay here" I suggest.  
  
"Yeah, right like your mom would go along with that idea" Freddy says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You never know. After we talk to the police, I'll call her and ask" I say, trying not to lose hope.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Freddy says, walking past me, up the stairs.  
  
I follow him, wondering why he's suddenly mad at me when I'm only trying to help.  
  
Walking up to my door, I hear Freddy crying.  
  
I walk into my room; I see Freddy sitting on my bed with his head in his hands I ask "Freddy what's wrong?" Then I shake my head at my stupid question.  
  
"Katie, just leave me alone. I really don't feel like being around anyone right now, okay?" Freddy says with a heartbreaking expression. "Okay" I merely whisper, trying to hold my own tears back. I walk out of my room and head downstairs to the basement.  
  
I pick up my bass and start playing some song while tears run down my face.  
  
After awhile, I feel someone looking at me. I look up and see Freddy standing by the basement door, fully dressed.  
  
I rub my face with the back of my hand, trying to wipe up my tears.  
  
"Katie" Freddy says, in a low voice.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I just needed some time by myself." Freddy says.  
  
"It's, its okay." I say, looking down at the floor.  
  
We're silent for awhile then I hear Freddy say.  
  
"I'm going to the police; I need to get it over with." Freddy says.  
  
"Okay, well I hope it goes well." I say.  
  
"Um, I was hoping you could go with me?" Freddy asks, with a little hopeful smile on his face.  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
  
"Yes" Freddy says.  
  
"If you're sure, I guess I should go get dressed them" I say, standing up.  
  
I see Freddy smile at me; I give him a little smile, and walk past him up the stairs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know, I know this chapter kind of sucked. Kind of a filler, I guess. I'll try to post a new chapter soon. I hope you sort of, kinda liked it. ForTheNations--- 


	8. It's okay

To the reviewers-  
  
Jewelkitten- Yeah well you'll just have to wait and see! :-p  
  
Don't-eat-chunky-pudding- Thank you :)  
  
HPOutsidersDuck- Thanks, and yeah...it is but oh well! And me too! Go SOR! :- p  
  
The fourth wheel- haha, glad you liked it. And your hope is coming true!  
  
Princess- Yep  
  
Sara Stokes1- I'm glad you really like it!  
  
Audi katia- Thank you.  
  
aP fAn Fo LyFe- Thanks, and I'll let you know.  
  
TealFire- Thank you!  
  
Well thanks much to all who reviewed!  
  
I own nothing once again... And yeah, I know nothing about the police and all that jazz so don't get mad at me if I have the wrong terminology.  
  
------------------  
  
*Freddy's POV*  
  
We've been waiting here for hours it seems, and I can tell Katie is getting nervous. Although I'm nervous enough for the both of us and most of the other people in the room.  
  
*End Freddy's POV*  
  
"Freddy? Freddy?" I hear Katie ask in an impatient voice, tapping her foot.  
  
"Huh?" I say, wondering how long she was been saying my name.  
  
I see Katie roll her eyes, and say "They called your name like 2 minutes ago, lets go."  
  
"Oh."I say, standing up, following Katie.  
  
We walked into a little room that looked like an office. There was a name plate on the desk that said 'Officer Teller'. I snort at the name, but Katie gives me the 'shut up, now' look. So I sit down and stare at the floor, wondering why I had Katie come with me. I feel Katie take my hand, and then I remember why I brought her.  
  
I give her a small smile, and stare back at the floor thinking about what I'm going to say or if I want to say anything at all.  
  
"It will be okay, Freddy." Katie whispers in my ear, kissing it. Then goes sits down in the chair beside me.  
  
"Well, hello there. I'm Officer Teller, what can I help you with today?" A smiling lady says as she walks in and sits at the desk.  
  
I stay silent, still debating whether to say something or not, and then Katie realizes I'm not going to say anything and talks for me.  
  
"Hello, I'm Katie and this is Freddy Jones. We are here because we need to report abuse." Katie says, saying what I would have said if I wasn't so nervous.  
  
I give her a weak smile, and turn back to Officer Teller.  
  
I watch Officer Teller's smile slowly fad, ask, "May I know who is the abuser and who is being abused?"  
  
Before Katie can say anything, I finally speak up, "I am, I mean my father is the abuser..and um..I'm the abused..I guess..." I say, in a weak voice looking back down at the floor.  
  
I feel Officer Tellers gaze on me, while she is considering whether to believe us or not.  
  
"Hmm, these are very serious charges young man." She says, looking through some papers.  
  
"I know, and I probably wouldn't be here now but when my father crossed the line to hitting someone out of the family I thought it would be time to let someone know" I say, in a low tone, getting angry remembering that night.  
  
"And who is that other person?" the officer asked.  
  
"Um, well she was, is." I say, gesturing to Katie  
  
I feel Katie grab my hand once again, giving it a squeeze.  
  
"Ah, okay well. I'll need to ask you a few questions. Would you follow me please? Just you young man." Officer Teller tells me.  
  
I look over at Katie, trying to see what she's thinking. I see her give me an encouraging smile.  
  
Letting go of her hand, I stand up and follow the officer out the door into another small room.  
  
*Katie's POV* Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme. Baby you better get me to school on time...Ugh, I've been waiting for over an hour and Freddy is still gone, and what could she not ask in front of me? I guess it's alright seeing it might get Freddy's dad put in jail, but I've been worried sick. I hope it's going well...  
  
*End Katie's POV*  
  
Sitting there was getting boring, so I decided to stand up. But then I begin pacing. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't hear anyone come in till I felt someone hug me from behind.  
  
I jump a bit, and hear Freddy laugh a little.  
  
"It's all going to be okay, Katie. They are going to go get him, Katie. It's all going to be over." Freddy says in my ear, with an excited voice.  
  
"Awesome Freddy! So what's going to happen once they get him? Are you going to stay with your mom? Or what?" I ask.  
  
But instead of answering, I feel Freddy kiss my neck repeatedly.  
  
"I love you, Katie" I hear Freddy mutter into my neck.  
  
"What?!" I say loudly, surprised, I turn around to face him.  
  
I stare into his eyes, trying to see if what he said was really true.  
  
"You, love, me?" I ask, in a small voice, still staring into his eyes.  
  
A slow smile makes its way onto my face when Freddy nods yes.  
  
I make a little squeal noise and hug Freddy. I hear him laugh at me, saying "I never knew Katie, the cool bass player could squeal."  
  
I pull back, and punch Freddy in the arm. "Only cool?! I'm appalled, Mr. Jones." I say.  
  
"Oh, so sorry I meant Katie, the cool, beautiful, awesome, bass player." Freddy says with a little smirk, pulling me a little closer, then whispering, "And an amazing kisser."  
  
"Whatever" I say kissing his lips.  
  
I hear someone cough and say in an amusing voice, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
I jumped about 2 feet in the air, and I can tell Freddy wasn't too far behind.  
  
"I'm guessing you told her the good news then?" Officer Teller asked.  
  
"Heh, you guessed right." Freddy said.  
  
"Well, I've got a few more things to discuss with you so please have a seat and I'll try to get you out of here as soon as possible." She said.  
  
Since she didn't ask me to leave, I sat in the chair besides Freddy.  
  
"Well they are on their way to your dads work, they are going to arrest him and bring him here. We'll take him to court, you may have to testify. We'll just have to see what happens. But can you stay with your mom because I don't think she has anything to do with this. But if she does, I want you to say something about it, okay?" She tells Freddy.  
  
I see Freddy nod, and wait for her to continue.  
  
"I do not want you to go to your house until we have him, so I want you to stay here till they bring him in."  
  
"Alright" Freddy says.  
  
"Okay, well I'll show you to a different waiting area so your dad wont see you when he comes in and wont have a chance to talk to you before he goes to court. So please follow me this way." Officer Teller says, standing up walking out the door.  
  
I stand up and follow Freddy, who is following Officer Teller who is walking into another little room, with a few chairs and a couch.  
  
I set next to Freddy who took a seat on the couch.  
  
"I'll be back when he comes in. Until then, if you need anything just go to the front desk and ask." Officer Teller says, walking out the door and closing it after her.  
  
I lay my head on Freddy's shoulder, and close my eyes. When did I become so tired? And I'm not even the one whose dad is going to jail.  
  
I feel Freddy put his hands in my hair, and lean over to kiss my cheek, whispering, "Katie, I'm finally going to be able to go home with out wondering if I'll go to bed with more bruises then I had before I got home"  
  
I smile up at him, and fall asleep to the sweet voice of Freddy.  
  
-----Do do do! I hope you liked, yeah I kind of ended it weirdly oh well. And yes, it was a little fluffy, oh well.. hope you liked it anyway. Please review, thanks! ForTheNations--- 


	9. And I'm out of my league once again

Saxaphonebaby- Go for it  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe- Thank you  
  
TheJoeyKid- hehe, I'll try to make it long, thanks for the review.  
  
Princess642- hehe, thanks for reviewing.  
  
CasedVeela- Thanks for the review.  
  
Carmelite- lol I'll try to keep up...  
  
Jewelkitten- I have no idea, I just wrote what I thought they might say.  
  
Well thanks to all that reviewed! I'm glad you like it. I own nothing, nothing at all.  
  
------------  
  
"Katie, Katie. Wake up." I hear someone say, as I open my eyes I see Freddy looking at me.  
  
"Mhmm?" I say, still half asleep.  
  
"We can leave now, they got him. They told me it was safe to leave." Freddy says, in a happy voice.  
  
I smile up at him, and stand up. "Where are you going to stay tonight? Are you going to go home?" I ask.  
  
"I don't know yet" Freddy reply's in an uncertain voice.  
  
"Well you can stay at my house again; my mom probably won't be home till the evening so it will be okay." I say, smiling at the thought of falling asleep in Freddy's arms again.  
  
"If you're sure, and I think I'm going to go over to Zach's for a little bit. Band practice should be over already." Freddy says, standing up.  
  
"Band practice?! Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" I say loud voice.  
  
"Katie, don't worry I called Zach to tell him to tell Dewey we couldn't make it today. But we'll be there tomorrow afternoon." Freddy says, putting his hands on my shoulders to keep me from running out the room.  
  
Letting out the air I was holding, I say "Okay, good. I think I need to give Summer a call anyway, so I guess I'll see you at my house later then?"  
  
"Alright" Freddy says nodding, "See you later, and I love you"  
  
I smile up at him, wanting to hear those 3 lovely words come out of his beautiful mouth again; instead I lean up and kiss him on the cheek and walk to the door.  
  
"Bye Freddy" I say, walking out the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Walking into the house, I turn on the lights and walk into the living room to call Summer.  
  
I dial her number and wait for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Summer's mom asked.  
  
"Hey, may I talk to Summer?" I say.  
  
"Yes, just a second." Summer mom says, putting the phone down.  
  
"Hello?" I hear Summer's perky voice on the other end ask.  
  
"Hey Summer, what's up?" I ask, not waiting to get into details why I haven't been around lately yet.  
  
"Katie?! Where have you been?! You weren't at school or practice or anywhere else for that matter!" Summer yells in my ear.  
  
"Some stuff has been going on with Freddy, and his dad." I say  
  
"What kind of stuff? Tell me!" Summer demands.  
  
I tell Summer some of it, leaving out most of the stuff about Freddy and me not wanting to go into that yet.  
  
"Uh huh" Summer says after I tell her the gist of it, then I hear her ask,"So can you tell me the whole story now?"  
  
"What? That is the whole story." I said, wondering how Summer knew it wasn't.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that. I can tell when you lie, Katie. You suck at lying, has anyone said that to you before? If not, it's about time someone did." Summer says.  
  
"Well thanks; you're such a great friend." I say, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know, just tell me already." Summer says in a some what demanding tone.  
  
"Fine" I say, going into the whole story besides the part where Freddy told me he loved me.  
  
"Wow, so you and Freddy are like serious now. Like really serious." Summer states.  
  
"Heh, I guess. Do you think its okay? Because we are kind of young and it's not the greatest timing with all this stuff about his dad going on. Should I just back down for awhile?" I ask, knowing Summer would say something reasonable.  
  
"No! You finally have him! And he likes you back! And, yes I suppose it's not the greatest timing but he needs somebody right now. And yes he does have Zach, but he can only do so much." Summer tells me.  
  
I hear the front door open and Freddy walks inside.  
  
"Hey, Summer can I call you later? I have to go." I say.  
  
"Yeah okay, I'm guessing Freddy is there" Summer says, with a hint of annoyance knowing that she is now second best.  
  
"That he is." I say, trying not to laugh because Freddy has now moved himself behind me and has laid his head between my neck and shoulders, and his breath is tickling me.  
  
"What? Why are you about to laugh?" Summer asks.  
  
"I really gotta go, talk to you later!" I say, hanging up before I get Summer even annoyed then she already is.  
  
"Okay, stop Freddy! That tickles" I say.  
  
"Mhmm" Freddy says into my neck.  
  
"Something wrong?" I ask, with concern in my voice wondering if something went wrong while he was at Zach's.  
  
"No, I'm just tired." Freddy says in a tired voice, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Oh, okay then upstairs and go to bed." I say in a some what demanding tone, knowing from his voice that he's about to drop on the floor.  
  
"No, not without you." Freddy says, picking me up like a baby.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I almost yell from shock.  
  
"Taking you to bed, that's what I'm doing." Freddy says in my ear, walking up the stairs.  
  
"I don't wanna go to bed yet though." I say in a whiny voice.  
  
"Well you're gonna." Freddy says in a joking tone.  
  
I hmph as we walk into my room.  
  
Freddy drops me on my bed and walks into the bathroom.  
  
"Well thanks for the nice landing!" I say in a sarcastic tone, walking to the bathroom door.  
  
I lean on the doorway, just watching Freddy get ready for bed.  
  
"You're beautiful you know" I say in a low tone.  
  
I hear Freddy snort and say, "Well that's a first, I have never had anyone tell me I'm beautiful before."  
  
"Well it's true" I say, walking inside the bathroom, and standing beside Freddy.  
  
"Well I think you're kinda cute yourself" Freddy says in a playful tone.  
  
I gasp and say, "Kinda cute?! Freddy Jones get out of my house!" I say playfully.  
  
"Fine, I will but first I have to kiss you anyway I want." Freddy says, putting his arms around me.  
  
"Fine, I suppose" I say.  
  
Freddy put his head to the side in the thinking pose. "Hmm" He says, pondering what to choose.  
  
I tap my foot in a playful way.  
  
Before I can say anything, Freddy leans down and starts kissing my neck. Shivers start going down my spine when his lips touch my neck. Man, I love it when he kisses me like this.  
  
I put my arms around his neck and put my hands in his hair. I try not to mess it up because I know how Freddy spazzes about that, but after awhile I don't care. I love his hair.  
  
After awhile Freddy stops and leans back.  
  
And I say smiling, "Now will you please get out so I can take a shower?"  
  
"Ugh, nag nag nag and we aren't even married." Freddy says in a joking manner.  
  
"Yup, now get out!" I say, kissing his nose and pushing him out the door.  
  
* Freddy POV*  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply take me away And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver but in a good way All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair And she purses her lips, bats her eyes And she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw And nothing to say  
  
Cuz I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
I'm laying here on Katie's bed humming this song I heard one day, yeah yeah I know it's not very rock but it totally fits right now. Man, I do love her though, I could just kiss her all day long...  
  
*End Freddy POV*  
  
I hear the door open and turn on my side so I can watch Katie come out of the bathroom.  
  
"What? Do I have something in my nose? Stop staring" Katie says, raising her eye brow at me.  
  
"Fine, but I can't help it. You're too pretty not to look at." I say, with a smirk on my face.  
  
I see Katie roll her eyes and walk to her closet to put some stuff away.  
  
I roll back on my back, and stare up at her ceiling, wondering what's going to happen tomorrow. They have dad, but how long is he going to be in jail? Or is he going to be put in jail at all? And what about mom? Is she going to be pissed about this? Will she let me go back home? I don't want to go to a foster home...  
  
"Freddy?" I hear Katie say in my ear.  
  
"Hmm?" I ask.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asks, laying her head on my chest.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about dad and mom" I say, kissing her head.  
  
"Oh" She says simply.  
  
"I'm sorry Freddy" Katie says after awhile of silence.  
  
"Sorry about what babe?" I ask, wondering what possible she could have done wrong, she's too perfect for that at least I think so.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting in the middle of all this, if I wasn't here you wouldn't have to deal with all this" Katie says in a sad tone.  
  
"Katie, don't be sorry. I'm glad you're here, without you I wouldn't have turned my dad in and I wouldn't have you here to hold and I wouldn't have someone to kiss." I say.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Goodnight Freddy" Katie says, yawning.  
  
"Night hott stuff" I say, smirking at myself.  
  
"Heh, very funny" Katie says.  
  
"What? I was saying night to myself. Gosh, I'm the hott one in this relationship duh." I say, in valley girl accent.  
  
I hear Katie laugh at that and say, "Oh right, sorry about the mix up. My bad"  
  
"Nah, its okay I guess I can forgive you. Just remember it next time" I say, grabbing her hand and kissing her finger tips, wanting to feel her skin against my lips again.  
  
"Freddy, I love you" Katie says into my chest.  
  
I let go of her hand and stare at her, although I have told her I loved her a few times I have never heard her say it.  
  
"Really?" I ask.  
  
"Yes really, I'm sorry I haven't said it sooner I was just scared I guess. I've never been in love before." Katie says, looking up at me.  
  
I feel her lips on mine, I kiss her back and deepen the kiss.  
  
After awhile, Katie backs away, laying her head back down on my chest.  
  
"Night Freddy" Katie says again.  
  
"Good Night, Katie" I say, closing my eyes.  
  
After awhile, I fall into a sleep filled with dreams of Katie.  
  
------ Yeah, I know fluffy chapter. But I hope you liked it anyway, and please review thanks! And that song that Freddy hummed is called "Out Of My League" By Stephen Speaks. And yes I know, it's not a rock song, not even close but it's still a cool song. Here are the rest of the lyrics because it's just an awesome song It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply take me away. And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver but in a good way. All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair. And she purses her lips, bats her eyes And she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw. And nothing to say  
  
Coz I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need. And I'm out of my league once again  
  
It's a masterful melody. When she calls out my name to me As the world spins around her. She laughs, close her eyes And I feel like I'm fallin but it's no surprise. Coz I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands. Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land. Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again.  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply take me away And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver but in a good way Often times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair As she purses her lips, bats her eyes And she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw And nothing to say.  
  
Coz I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again."  
  
ForTheNations--- 


	10. Hold me forever

hP fAn Fo LyFe- hehe, thank you and me too...*sighs too*  
  
kiephra- Thanks and yeah, I'm sorry about the short chapters, I'm like you I normally don't read short chapter ones either, I just couldn't tell how long it would be..thanks for the review.  
  
Saxaphonebaby- Hehe, wish I was there too..I suppose I sort of am in a way..but you know what I mean! :-p  
  
Chocl8chps- I like the pairing to, thanks for the review.  
  
Carmelita- haha, I'll have to put that into consideration :-p Thanks for the review.  
  
Don't-eat-chunky-pudding ~ They are in 6th..I think I should have made them older but oh well..they are mature for their age lol  
  
Kevinsbabe9000- Thanks much.  
  
Jewelkitten- hehe, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Princess642- Lol me too! I love the beginning...Yeah I know, I love the cd. Thanks for the review :)  
  
audi katia- Hehe, me too! Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.  
  
CuTe AnGeLs- Yeah sorry about that, I tend to just mix the POV's in with the story...well thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Anyhoo...thanks to all those who reviewed, and yeah..I'm into the fluffy stuff oh well, I own nothing again :( life goes on I suppose... Oh and Katie's middle name is Marie..I don't know if she had one for the movie or not..so I just made it up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"KATIE MARIE!" I hear someone yell, waking me from my dream filled state.  
  
I feel someone's arm around me, and I remember Freddy slept over then I realize who that voice belonged to that woke me up. My mom.  
  
I open my eyes and I see my mom giving me the 'You better have a good reason, or you're dead' look from my door way.  
  
I jump out of my bed as fast I can, trying to think of something to say that won't sound too bad.  
  
"Katie! You better have a good reason why there is a boy in your bed!" My mom yells, walking closer to me.  
  
"Well, um..uh.." I stammer, still trying to think up a good reason.  
  
Then I hear Freddy answer for me, "Well, Mrs. Smith um..well It's a long story."  
  
"Well I want to know it right now! Long or not!" My mom yells.  
  
Freddy goes into the whole story; I close my eyes trying to block out what he says, not wanting to relive it in my mind.  
  
When Freddy finally finishes I open my eyes, and I see the anger washing out my mom's face.  
  
"Oh" My mom simply says, with her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Well, why don't you two get dressed then come downstairs so we can talk about this further." My mom says, walking out of my room.  
  
I let out the breath I was holding and fall back onto my bed.  
  
"That went better then I thought it would." I say quietly, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Freddy agrees, taking my hand in the process.  
  
"Okay, is it just me or is it really weird to know my mom walk into my room while I was asleep with a guy in my bed?" I say, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
I hear Freddy lightly laugh at that and stand up.  
  
"It's just you." Freddy replies smirking; then leaning down to kiss me on the lips.  
  
"Ew, no! Morning breath." I say, moving my head away from his.  
  
"Fine then, I don't have to take this" Freddy says, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
"Fine!" I yell, walking to the bathroom door also.  
  
"This is my bathroom you know! And I want to take a shower. So I'm coming in!" I say, trying to open the door. But it's locked.  
  
"Fredrick Jones! Open this door now!" I say at door.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Freddy asks from the other side in a innocent voice.  
  
"Well, lets just say you wont be able to kiss me for a long time" I say, knowing this will get him.  
  
But to my surprise, Freddy simply says 'okay' and starts the shower. Ugh, why did I have to have a boyfriend that knew me in-side out? He knows I couldn't keep myself from kissing him for longer then a day.  
  
I sigh, walking to my closet, deciding that I'll just wait to take a shower.  
  
After I get dressed, I sit on my bed waiting for Freddy to finish. Gosh, he takes longer then a girl in the bathroom. I silently laugh at that, and then hear the door open.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Freddy asks.  
  
"Nothing, just that you take longer then a girl in the bathroom" I say, standing up.  
  
"I'm insulted, I do not" Freddy says, with a fake hurt expression.  
  
I roll my eyes, and walk out of my room, down the stairs. I hear Freddy following me, I go into the living room and sit down; waiting for my mom to come talk to us, wondering what she's going to do.  
  
I notice Freddy pacing behind the couch, which is making me nervous so I say, "Freddy, come sit down. You're making me nervous"  
  
"Sorry" I hear him mutter, sitting besides me.  
  
After about 5 minutes of an awkward silence, my mom walks into the room and sits in the chair in front of the couch.  
  
"Well, I'm not that happy about finding you asleep in your bed with Freddy, but that is a problem we can deal with later. So Freddy, what did the police say that you are to do? Are you allowed to go home?" My mom asks, looking at Freddy.  
  
"Well they said I could go home, because they think my mom doesn't have any part of all this. Which is true, but she didn't do anything about it either, and I probably wouldn't have unless Katie told me to. They have my dad in a holding place at the moment, they are going to take him to court, I don't know the date yet. I don't even know if my dad is going to go to jail or if they are just going to let him go." Freddy says, looking right back at my mom.  
  
That's one of the things I liked about Freddy, he always looked right back at you when you talked.  
  
"Ah well, when have you been home last? I saw the message from your mom from a few days ago" My mom says.  
  
"I haven't been home since that night that this all started. I've been afraid of what my mom would do." Freddy says, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time you did go home, to see what going on over there. I'll go with you if you like." My mom says.  
  
"Okay, I would like that. But maybe later, we have practice for band that's starting right about now. But when we get back, if you aren't busy, we could go over to my house." Freddy says, with a hopeful voice.  
  
I see my mom nod and stand up, saying "Okay, well you two better get going. We'll talk when you get home."  
  
We both nod and watch her walk out of the living room.  
  
"Well I need to go get my bass, I'll be right back" I say, standing up.  
  
But before I can go any further, Freddy takes my hand and pulls me into a tight hug.  
  
"I don't want to go back home, Katie. My mom will like kill herself without her perfect husband. And would probably kill me for doing this to her." Freddy says into my neck.  
  
"It will be okay, everything will work out." I say, rubbing his back.  
  
"I guess" Freddy says, pulling away from me.  
  
"Um, well be right back" I say, walking out of the room to go get my bass.  
  
After I walk back downstairs, my mom tells me that Freddy is waiting for me outside and that she'll be home when we get back so we can go over to Freddy's.  
  
So I walk outside to find Freddy leaning against a poll on our front porch.  
  
"Ready to go?" Freddy asks.  
  
I nod and start walking.  
  
"Hey wait up. Why are you walking so fast?" Freddy asks, trying to catch up to me.  
  
"Because one we are late, two I walk fast when I got a lot on my mind" I say in reply.  
  
"Oh, okay." Freddy says, taking my hand.  
  
We walk the rest of the way to Dewey's in silence.  
  
When we get there, we open the door to see everyone working on some new song that they must have just started practicing because I didn't recognize it, and I'm sure Freddy didn't either.  
  
I let go of Freddy's hand, and walk over to where I'm supposed to stand.  
  
As I tune my guitar I hear someone cough and I look up to see Summer staring at me with annoyance.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that you have missed practice like this whole week!" Summer practically yells at me.  
  
Knowing Freddy is very protective of me at the moment, I speak up before he can, saying, "Summer, we'll talk about this later okay? And I'm not in the mood for your attitude at the moment so just be quiet."  
  
"No I will not be quiet! I am the manager of this band, and I'm the one who gets blamed for things that go wrong. I know that things have come up, but you could have least come to band practice for a little bit. You've missed a whole new song. Now we are going to have to go over it again so you two can get it right." Summer says.  
  
In reply, I say, "Summer shut up! You know the gist of it, but you don't know the whole story. And I'm really tired of your crap, right now is not the best moment to give it to me. And I'm not even the one whose life is totally turned upside down!" With that, I put down my bass and run out of Dewey's, not wanting to argue with Summer any more.  
  
*Freddy's POV* I've been sitting here, watching the fight between Summer and Katie, trying hard not to say anything, knowing Katie can fight her own fights. But then I see Katie run out of Dewey's, I decide it's my turn to talk  
  
*End Freddy's POV*  
  
"Look at what you did! Man, Summer do you have to be such a pain in the butt all the time? Just because you're jealous that you're not Katie's number one person in her life anymore doesn't mean you have to go and start yelling at her!" I yell, and then run after Katie.  
  
I find Katie sitting out side, with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking.  
  
I sit beside her and put my arm around her.  
  
Katie leans on my shoulder, and says into my neck, "Why am I like this? I'm not even the one who has a dad that beats them! But Freddy when he was doing that I didn't do anything! I didn't try to stop him, yes I yelled stop but where did that get you? And why aren't you the one that's the sobbing mess? I mean, gosh Freddy. It just hurts to think about it and it's all over with. When will I get over it? I mean you're safe now, but it just keeps replaying over and over in my mind and it wont stop!" She chokes out the last word with a large sob.  
  
I wrap my other arm around her and just let her cry. Knowing she needs to get it all out before we can talk again.  
  
At every set of fresh tears my heart breaks again, knowing I can't do anything to help other then hold her.  
  
After about 30 minutes of holding her tight, I notice that her crying has stopped. All I hear is her sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry." Katie says in a small voice into my chest.  
  
"No, don't be. Its okay, you needed to get it out. Anyways, it gives me a reason to hold you for long periods of time" I say, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
In reply, Katie simply says, "Hold me forever Freddy"  
  
----------------------------- Don don don!!! There you go! I would have put it up earlier but my stupid computer got a virus or something. I hope you liked it! This may be the last chapter, I'm still deciding. I'd just like to thank all those who reviewed! And too all I good night! (don't ask) ForTheNations----------- 


	11. Since you

Kiephra- hehe, well I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I'm not that great at POV's, so forgive me. :-p  
  
Saxaphonebaby- Lol. Well I'm glad you liked it! And this world needs random people, so things aren't always boring, but that's just my logic!  
  
Waterbug7- Lol...yeah I know, that did go on awhile before they were caught? Well, they were just lucky I suppose..I'm glad you liked it also!  
  
RockinBassGurl- Hehe, is that a threat? Just kidding, thanks for the review.  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe- Lol. Yes Freddy (Kevin) is very cute...Thanks for the review.  
  
Audi katia- Haha, why thanks! :-p  
  
ThatJoeyKid- I'm glad you liked that line! I came up with it at the beginning of the story..but it wasn't the right place. Anyway, the Summer/Freddy fighting thing just adds to the story. You need at least one fighting pair in a story...but I'll think about it! Thanks for the review.  
  
ShortStuff1-Hehe, thanks for the review.  
  
Carmelita- Haha, thanks for the lovely review! :-p  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl- Lol..thank you for the review.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! But I have decided to.......keep going! I'm glad you guys like this story, because I wasn't so sure about it, I'm not that great of a writer (at least I don't think so) But anyway, I got this idea from watching A Walk to Remember, and what's funny it has nothing to do with it. So yeah..I know the beginning but I don't know what's going to happen after so, I hope you liked it!  
  
I don't own anything, like almost everyone else here. I don't get to be special :( Oh well...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*Katie's POV*  
  
He didn't hold me forever.  
  
Although I'm sure he would have if it was in his power. But it was not.  
  
When we went to his house, to talk to his mom, the house was empty, and his mother was waiting for him in the car. His mom told him they were moving, and if he didn't get in the car she would report him as running away. So he did what he was told for once, but I think my mom helped in that area. I was mad at my mom for awhile, but I finally realized if he did not go with his mom he would probably be in some foster home. And I didn't want that, so I decided to start talking to my mom again. It's been 6 years since Freddy left. Tomorrow I start 12th grade. And a day does not pass that I do not think of him, his touch, and his lovely voice. I cried myself to sleep so many nights, I still do sometimes. I've been asked out a lot; supposedly tall silent types are in. I never said yes. For I could not do it, there was only one person for me, and he wasn't there. Some would say it was obsession and tell me to get over it. But it is not an obsession, it's a passion. And when you love someone so much that you would take their place in a second when they are hurting, it's not something you can get over.  
  
Summer is still my best friend, as bossy as ever. She was the one I talked to when I could not sleep because the memory of Freddy was so strong I was afraid to sleep because he might show up and I didn't want to miss it. I know, stupid. But she was there, and I love her for that. Although she can get on your nerves so bad, she is one of the greatest friends you could ever have. And she has never once told me to get over him; I thought she would be the first one to say it. But she never has.  
  
Zach has never been the same since Freddy left. He retreated into himself after he left; now it's hard to get 2 words out of him. He just sits and stares at nothing really. He's still one of the best looking guys, or he was last year. But he doesn't care. He still plays guitar, that's all he does besides staring. I thought he would give it up because it would remind him of Freddy, and School of Rock. But I think it was the only thing that kept him alive. Sometimes I look at Summer and I see her staring at Zach with a pained expression, I know she still likes him, but would never tell anyone that. And I know she wants to take that pain away, and help him. But she only does what she can inside the friends limit. We are still friends though, for we have desperation to keep Freddy's memory alive. And maybe one day he will return.  
  
Marta moved away a year ago, it didn't really crush the band much for there was not much of a band after Freddy left. Freddy keep the energy, the rock in the band. Although we all brought something, Freddy was the one with the most passion out of us all. Besides Dewey of course, Dewey is still teaching rock lessons but we no longer have The School of Rock practice. Our band slowly whittled down to nothing. We all slowly lost the passion. Tomika is still the happy go lucky person she was, although she lost some weight and looks great now. She is the life of the party as some would say. She's friends with everyone. We talk sometimes, but she doesn't have much time for one person anymore. But she and Alicia are best friends, although they are different, yet the same. Alicia is still the sarcastic person she was, although so mostly studies now. She wants to get an early acceptance to some college last I heard.  
  
Lawrence graduated high school last year. I don't know how, but he did. Now he's at some college in the south. I haven't heard much from him, although he does write Zach now and then....  
  
*End Katie's POV*  
  
"Katie? What do you think of this?" Summer asks, holding out an outfit for tomorrow.  
  
"It looks fine" I say, still thinking about the past.  
  
"I'm so glad we don't have to wear uniforms this year! And it's our last year of high school! This is awesome!" Summer says, going through her closet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just wish.." I taper off.  
  
"You just wish Freddy was here. Yeah I know Katie. Well when you are 18 you can go and look for him. Until then help me find something to wear!" Summer says.  
  
I sigh, and get up to help her.  
  
*Freddy's POV*  
  
I'm finally home! I finally get so see my beautiful Katie again! And Zach, and even Summer. My mom decided that she could get better money if she moved back here. She finally got over my dad; she dates other guys every so often. But her job is most important in her life now. She works non-stop. I think to keep her mind off dad. I think she finally forgave me, and realized what done is done. Anyway, back to Katie. I haven't stopped thinking about her. It's been 6 years! I wonder if she's dating anyone, I would die if I found out she is. I haven't really dated anyone since I left Katie; I went on a date once to see if I could get my mind off Katie. Not that I wanted to keep my mind off Katie, but my mom kept nagging about it so I finally said I would. So I just asked to first girl who said hi to me at school the next day. And that night I realized I could never be with anyone but her. All night I was comparing that girl to Katie and how she was nothing like her. And I think I annoyed her because I didn't really talk, just sat there.  
  
*End Freddy's POV*  
  
"Freddy, go take your boxes up to your room." My mom told me, moving some other boxes around.  
  
"Okay" I say, I know I should have said something along the lines of do it yourself or something. I still have that in me, but I realized I need to save it for someone who it would work on. I think I got it from my mom because she just talks right back. I ended up giving in.  
  
I walk outside and notice a black haired guy sitting outside his house with a guitar. Singing the song Zach wrote in 5th grade. Then I realize it is Zach, only he looks sad or something.  
  
I walk over to him, and say, "Zach? Dude is that you?"  
  
"Freddy?" He asks, staring up at me intently.  
  
"Nah, just some guy that looks freakishly like him." I say with a smirk.  
  
"Freddy!" Zach jumps up and hugs me.  
  
"Woah, I'm guessing I was missed?" I say, hugging my former best friend back.  
  
"Dude, where have you been?!" He asked after he stepped back from me.  
  
"Eh, that's not really important. It's quite boring really. But I have a question, how's Katie?" I ask, worrying if anything happened or not.  
  
Zach laughs and shakes his head "Always thinking of her aren't you? She's fine, I guess you could say. But she'll be awesome once she knows your back. She's missed you man. I have too, but it's not really like that." Zach says.  
  
"Is she going out with anyone? Not that that's important or anything, but I just gotta know" I ask.  
  
"No, dude. She hasn't gone out with anyone since 6th grade. Since you." Zach says, making me very happy.  
  
Then I hear my mom yell my name and say, "Hey I have to go, I'm kind of into the whole doing what your parents want thing. But I'll see you at school right?" I ask.  
  
Zach nods, saying, "Yeah, but how about I give you ride?"  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you out here then?" I ask.  
  
"Okay, I'm so glad your back man. This is awesome." Zach says, sitting back down.  
  
"I know, I can't wait to see everyone. Or everyone who is left." I say, walking back to my house.  
  
*Katie's POV*  
  
Ugh, it's time for school once again. Who even made up going to school for so long was on something. Ah..now the phones ringing. It so darn early.  
  
*End Katie's POV*  
  
"Katie! Are you ready? I'm outside, hurry up!" I hear Summer say to me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready I'll be out in a minute" I say, hanging up and going downstairs.  
  
I walk out to Summer's car after I say bye to my mom.  
  
Once I'm inside, Summer starts talking about school and this other stuff. But I'm not really paying attention. Knowing she's really just talking to herself out loud. After 10 minutes of driving,  
  
"Ah ha! We're here!" Summer says, getting out of the car.  
  
I follow her, and walk inside. I find my locker and put my books in that they gave us a few days ago.  
  
Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and someone saying, "Well, well, well, isn't it the beautiful Katie."  
  
At first I think its Freddy, but I get that thought out of my head knowing it's impossible.  
  
But when I turn around I see a grown up version of the Freddy I once knew.  
  
I stare at him with shock, not able to say anything. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open too.  
  
"Well, I knew I was hott but I never knew it put people into a state of shock." Freddy says with one of those smirks I have missed for 6 years.  
  
I finally get my voice, and I yell "Freddy!!" And I throw my arms around him, wanting to feel his body against mine again.  
  
"I've missed you so much, I've thought of you everyday. And I told myself once I'm 18 I'm going to go find you." I say, against his chest; tears filling my eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much Katie, I love you. I don't know how I lived for 6 years with out seeing you. But I think the thought of me being able to see you again when I'm old enough to move out was what kept my hopes up." Freddy says into my hair.  
  
"Freddy?" I ask.  
  
"What?" Freddy asks.  
  
"I know we just saw each other and all, but could you kiss me?" I ask in a quiet voice. Wanting to feel his lips on mine again.  
  
"I'd love to" Freddy whispers before lowering his lips to mine.  
  
We stand there kissing for 5 minutes.  
  
When we finally break away, I say, "Freddy I love you so much. I've wanted to tell you that for 6 years. It's been so long, I don't know what I would have done with myself if I didn't see you soon. I've never even thought of dating anyone else. I knew you would be the only one for me."  
  
"I know, me too. Katie, me too." Freddy says, staring into my eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Freddy Jones." I hear Summer say from behind me.  
  
I smile a little, knowing although Summer has a hard tone in her voice she's happy to see him too.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't Ms. I think I control the world in person" Freddy says, smiling at her.  
  
"I'm glad to you see you back, Jones. Katie will finally stop calling me in the middle of the night. I finally get my sleep." Summer says, winking at me.  
  
Freddy looks at me in confusion, and gives me a look that says 'we'll talk about it later' I haven't seen him in 6 years and I still know what he wants to say.  
  
I nod, and lean into Freddy. I just want to feel his arms around me again.  
  
Although he and Summer are talking about something that I tuned out, he wraps his arms around me.  
  
Then I hear the first bell and sigh, knowing that this moment in his arms would end. I open my locker and get out the books I need.  
  
I turn to Freddy and say, "I guess I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yep, you can't get away from me." He replies with a smirk.  
  
I lean up and kiss him once more before turning around and walking down the hall to a new year. Knowing for the first time in 6 years I'll be happy again, truly happy. For I have all that I need.  
  
---------Yay! Katie is happy! Woot woot! Lol, I was thinking about having Freddy not come back and just having Katie remember the good times but I just couldn't leave Katie like that! I'm not that mean. Well, I think the end has finally come for 'Dreaming of you' I'm thinking about starting another fic about a reunion. Although I know some people have already started some, but they aren't going to way I want them too! Lol, and I have learned if you want something to go a different way, do it yourself! Well, I hope this satisfies those who didn't want me to end it at the last chapter. I thank all who reviewed and all who will review! Thank ya! And please forgive any spelling errors for it is 4:29 in the morning and I wish not to go back over them and if I do not post this right now I'll forget or get lazy and won't do it. So yeah, enjoy anyway.  
  
Signing off, ForTheNations---- 


End file.
